Spectre In The Night
by Wushu
Summary: //HarperTrance// One of Dylan’s crew is found to be an assassin, and it isn’t Tyr. Who is it and how will this revelation affect the rest of the crew?


Title: Spectre In The Night  
Author: Samurai Sushi  
Series: Andromeda  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Harper/Trance, Dylan/Rommie, Beka/Tyr  
Summary: One of Dylan's crew is found to be an assassin, and it isn't Tyr. Who is it and how will this revelation affect the rest of the crew? Trance is still purple.  
Disclaimer: The characters portrayed here belong to Tribune Entertainment and not me. I am gaining nothing from this story but satisfaction.

Authors Note: The song at the end just worked its way in, sorry about that. It's called 'My Valentine' by Jim Brickman and Jack Kugell, sung by Martina McBride. Also a small warning that the end gets a little mushy, that's because I'm a romantic at heart. If you're still with me please enjoy.

Spectre - (Alt. Specter)  
1.A ghostly apparition; a phantom.  
2.A haunting or disturbing image or prospect.

5 years before the freeing of the Andromeda Ascendant.

The Nietzschean General fell to the ground, a blank look in his eyes, a bullet in his head, his assassin nowhere to be seen.

The other high ranking Nietzscheans scattered into the panicky crowd, trying to hide, trying not to be targets themselves, only a few made it. Those that didn't fell to the unseen sniper, bullets lodged deeply in their heads. The frenzied crowd was scattering, trying not to be shot as well.

The assassinations had taken place during a 'parade' to show off the power of the Drago-Kavoz and to keep the kludges cowering in fear.

Moments after the assassinations, a small paper card floated down and landed at the feet of one of the surviving generals. Picking up the card, he started shaking in terror at the image printed on the card's face. Printed on the face of the card was the image of a Wraith, this was the work of the Spectre.

One year after the Andromeda Ascendant was pulled from the blackhole.

"Come on Harper. We're gonna be late for Dylan's party." Trance said as Harper came out of his bathroom in a sports coat over one of his Hawaiian shirts and a pair of his work pants.

"Harper, um you look good." She lied, trying not to giggle.

"Ha, ha, Trance, go ahead and laugh, but I know I look good." He replied.

She was wearing a deep purple sleeveless dress with spaghetti straps which set off her purple skin and made it glow. Her hair was up in a small bun, a few purple tendrils escaped the bun and were framing her face. Harper thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Trance, you look beautiful. I can't remember the last time you looked this beautiful. Oh wait, yes I can, the last time I saw you." He told her, the compliment making her blush.

"Thank you." She replied, still blushing. "Now we need to go or we'll be late, Dylan won't be happy."

"Dylan, Dylan, Dylan! Trance, I don't want to think about Dylan until we get to the party. I just want to think about my beautiful date and the fabulous night ahead." He told her. She just giggled and hugged him.

At the party for Dylan, everyone was gathered around a large punch bowl, the only ones absent were Harper, Trance, and Dylan.

As Harper and Trance entered the Observation Deck, Beka ran over and explained the plan.

"Ok guys, you look great, even you Harper." She joked, he just smirked. "We're gonna hide and jump out when Dylan arrives. Don't mess this up, he hasn't had a birthday in over 300 years." Harper rolled his eyes, Trance smiled. "Good, Rommie, where's Dylan?" Beka asked the avatar.

"He is on his way here, everyone hide, I'm lowering the lights."

As everyone hid, Rommie lowered the lights till they were almost off. At that point Dylan decided to join the party.

"Rommie? Are you here? I can't find anyone." Dylan said as he walked through the doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled as the lights came up. Dylan was needless to say, speechless.

"I .. I don't know what to say." He managed to stammer out. "I had no idea, you even got Harper to clean up! Is that one of my presents?" He asked as everyone, even Harper and Tyr started laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny Boss. No your gifts are over there on the table. I dressed up for you yes, but it is not your gift. This is." Harper said as he pushed a button on a remote.

His pressing of the button set off a chain reaction leading to the revelation of the gift Harper mentioned.

Dylan was speechless was he gazed at the gift.

"Mr. Harper, I am shocked and speechless. How did you get this?" he asked as he circled the gift.

"I made it. I picked up the pieces at various drifts and cobbled it together for ya." Harper proudly told him.

The gift was a working miniature replica of the Andromeda Ascendant, with almost all the working parts, well no slipstream. All in all it was the size of four basketballs piled in a pyramid.

"Yeah, I made it to spec, the battle blades, the bridge, the launch tubes. Everything, except slipstream, but it does have thrusters. Also it can be controlled by Rommie."

This was proven as the model started flying around the room, and settled on the table beside the other presents.

"Mr. Harper, you continue to amaze me. Is this from you?" Dylan asked.

"Actually it's from all of us. We thought you could put it next to your basket ball."

The gift giving continued with a flowering plant from Trance, an ornamental knife from Tyr, a meditation alter from Rev Bem, and from Beka, Dylan received a box of new basketballs. Rommie's gift was something a little more practical, a holographic image of his home and family on Tarn Vedra. Harper gave him a program for the auto chef that was guaranteed to make the absolute best chocolate cake ever, or anything else chocolate for that matter.

When the gifts were all given, it was time for cake. The cake was brought out and was found to be a marbled cake with both vanilla and chocolate.

Dylan looked around as everyone gathered by the table, he couldn't find the knife to cut the cake.

"Need a knife Boss?" Harper asked as he produced a knife from thin air, the act surprising those around him.

"Thank you Mr. Harper." Dylan said as he took the knife and cut the cake. Placing the first piece on a plate, he then proceeded to cut one for each person present, even Rommie.

As the party was winding down everyone congratulated Dylan.

When she left, Beka gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek, as did Rommie who was needed for bridge duty. Tyr just nodded as he left and Rev gave him a pat on the back.

"Who's gonna clean this up?" Dylan asked to no one, not knowing that Trance and Harper were still there.

"We'll clean it up Dylan. You just go to bed, we'll see you in the morning. Good night." Trance told him as she moved to clean it up.

"Good night Trance, Harper are you going to bed now?" Dylan asked his engineer.

"Nah, I'm gonna help Trance clean up. See you in the morning Boss." Harper replied.

"Ok, goodnight you two." Dylan said as he left for his quarters with his presents.

After he left, Harper turned to Trance and taking her in his arms gave her a big hug.

"You were wonderful Trance. I really do think Dylan enjoyed himself." Harper said as he set her back on the ground.

"Yeah I think he did. Thanks for helping me clean up, Harper." She told him, moving to clear the rest of the plates.

"Hey, no problem Trance babe. I just wanna walk you back to your quarters that's all." He told her with a grin.

She smiled at him as they walked to the door.

At Trance's quarters, Harper turned to her.

"Trance, I enjoyed having you as my date tonight. I'll see you tomorrow babe."

He kissed her gently on the cheek, whispering in her ear "good night." Turning and walking down the corridor whistling a happy tune, Harper was unaware of the silent "good night Harper," from Trance as she gently touched the place where he had kissed her goodnight.

5 years earlier, Alacar Drift.

"I'll do the job for 10,000 thrones." The cloaked figure told the other.

"I can't pay that much, I'm just a small time trader." The man fearfully said.

"Well either you get me my price, or I walk and _you_ can kill the General yourself." The figure replied. "I must go, when you've decided, contact me here." He said handing the man a card with an image and a message box address on it.

The cloaked figure shrank back into the darkness, leaving the terrified man behind. Looking at the card the man was even more afraid, the image was that of a Wraith.

Alacar Drift, same time

"Harper, glad you could make it. We were gonna leave without you." Beka chided as he returned to the _Maru_.

"Sorry about that boss, I needed some more parts and had to haggle with the guy. I did get a good deal though." He told her with a grin.

"Where's Trance? I though she'd be here by now. I found a gift I thought she'd like." He said. Beka glanced at him, wondering about the gift he'd bought.

"I got you something too Boss, don't worry. You'll get it when Trance gets here." He told her.

Trance took that moment to return to the ship, she was in high spirits too.

"Hey guys." She said. "Look at this beautiful cloak I found, only 2 thrones. Isn't it nice?" She asked them both. Beka nodded, as did Harper who moved forward to talk to Trance privately.

"Trance I got you a gift on the drift, I hope you like it." He said giving her the box he held.

"Harper," she said in joy, "it's beautiful. It's the most beautiful pendant I've ever seen. And the purple matches the cloak. Thank you Harper." She said giving him a big hug which he returned.

"And it matches your skin too. Well Trance babe, I'm glad you like it. A purple sparkly girl needs a purple sparkly pendant. And Beka, I got you that manual you've been looking for. The one on 'how to fix-damn-near-everything,' with a supplement on slipstream." He told Beka, giving her the data chip containing the desired book.

"Why did you get us these?" Beka asked Harper, curiosity brimming inside her.

"I've had a few thrones laying around and I thought I'd buy my friends something nice." He replied with a cocky grin.

At that moment the _Maru's_ computer signaled an incoming message.

"Damn! We're not going anywhere." Beka said as she read the message. "A Nietzschean General has been killed, the entire drift is in lockdown looking for the killer. They say that there was a card left at the scene of the murder. It had a Wraith on it ..." her voice trailed off as she realized what that meant. "The Spectre's calling card is a Wraith, he is suspected to be on board one of the ships." She continued reading. "All ships will be searched for the killer before being allowed to leave."

At hearing this both Trance and Harper look apprehensive.

"They're gonna search all the ships?" Trance asked nervously, looking around the cockpit.

"How long do you think the search will take? I mean, they can't hope to find the guy. It's the Spectre after all, one of the most dangerous assassins around." Harper chimed in, looking nervous as well.

"How do you know the Spectre is a guy? Couldn't Spectre be a girl?" Trance asked Harper.

"Yeah, I guess he could be, but most assassins have been male, at least as far as I've heard." He told her.

"Well, I uh .. I'm gonna go pack my gifts away now. Let me know when the search is over." Trance said to them as she left for the crew bunks.

"Will do." Beka replied as she was moving to get out of the pilot's chair. "Damn search, gonna mess up our timetable. And we need those thrones too." She told Harper, he just smirked and started heading towards the bunks himself.

"Yeah I know, sucks don't it. I'm gonna stow my gear Boss. Then I'll start making repairs."

"Ok Harper, you do that. And tell Trance when the search is over would ya?" Beka yelled as he disappeared down the corridor.

Harper was getting his purchases ready to go in his footlocker when he noticed a purple tail sticking out from a maintenance hatch. Going over to it he discovered Trance digging around in a box, oblivious to his presence..

"Whatcha doing Trance?" He asked the purple tail.

"Harper!" was the muffled cry as she heard his voice. Trying to stand up quickly she hit her head on the hatch entrance.

"Owwww." She said, with a look of pain of her face. "That wasn't nice Harper." She chided, rubbing the bump.

Kneeling down to her level, he sat on the floor next to her.

"I'm sorry Trance. I didn't expect you react that way. I was just curious as to what you were doing." He told her.

"Well that is none of you business Harper." She said with a laugh back in her voice. "That really did hurt you know. Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry Trance, it's an old habit I picked up on Earth. You had to move quietly to steal or escape from the Dragan's patrols." As he saw the look of pain on her face, he couldn't control himself, he had to hug her.

And he did, he put his arms around her shoulders and gave her a big apologetic hug.

"I really am sorry, I hope the hug helps." He told her as he moved to get up. "You getting up too Trance? Or do you wanna stay there all night." He asked sarcastically, but with humor in his voice.

When she glared at him, he offered his hands to help her from the floor.

Having helped Trance from the floor, Harper gave her a small peck on the cheek, and headed towards the Slipstream Core.

Trance just stared at his retreating back, then remembering where she was she went to work pruning the plants.

Back on the Andromeda

Standing in Dylan's office was the entire crew. They were there in regards to a recently received message that Rommie had received.

"Have any of you heard of an assassin called Spectre?" Dylan asked, straight to the point as always.

At the mention of the killer, the crew all gave an involuntary shudder, even Tyr.

"I don't know a person who hasn't heard of Spectre." Beka said.

"I know that he only targets Nietzscheans, both Alphas and soldiers. He has left many prides without leaders." Tyr stated.

"I know that he is full of hate, and that hate is destroying him." Rev Bem added.

"He's been around for years, no one has even seen his face, and those that do die unexpectedly." Trance said.

"He travels a lot, everywhere that we've ever been on the _Maru_, there was a Spectre related killing." Harper finally added when everyone fell silent.

"Why do you ask Dylan?" Beka asked him.

"There was a message that came over the network that the Spectre has been caught on Proxima VI." Dylan replied looking at the flexi.

The shock that registered on everyone's face was priceless, they were all at a loss for words.

Finally Tyr's laughter broke the silence.

"Spectre, caught? Never! He would never allow himself to be caught or killed. He is a survivor, he could be a Nietzschean if he weren't killing them." Tyr said with scorn in his voice.

"What are they going to do to him?" Trance asked quietly.

"According to this they are going to execute him for crimes against the Nietzschean people. He's to be publicly executed."

"That's awful. No one deserves to die like that." Harper said, loosing color to his face.

"I thought that you would like to know that we are now, once again, the Drago-kazov's biggest problem. Be prepared for any thing, we've just been handed a bucket of bees."

With that Dylan dismissed the crew back to their work. Leaving, Harper put his arm around Trance's shoulders, she put her arm around his waist. They were both so lost in thought that they didn't notice Dylan's look of surprise as they left. Harper and Trance were both thinking that the Nietzscheans had gotten the wrong guy, and that the real Spectre was going to get away.

One week before Spectre's execution - Boca Drift

"Rev have you seen Trance or Harper?" Beka asked as she finished her search of the _Maru_. "I can't find them anywhere."

"I believe that Harper said something about getting some parts for an experiment aboard Andromeda. Trance mentioned that she was looking for some new plants. So if that helps, otherwise I've not seen them since we arrived." Rev reported, continuing to read his philosophy book.

"Grrr, I'm gonna kill them when I find them. they left me a huge mess in the galley, and I need Harper to run some errands." She told him.

"They will return when they are done, till then we can do nothing."

"Unfortunately you're right. Oh well, I need to get some parts for the _Maru_ anyway. See ya later Rev." She said as she headed out the airlock and into the drift.

Elsewhere on the drift

"I want my money now!" The cloaked figure said.

"I told you, I don't have it, so you're gonna have to wait till I get it." The Nietzschean said, smugness evident in his voice. It was evident that the figure before him would have to wait till the hells of Seven worlds froze over before he'd get the money.

"Very well. Alert me when you get the money." With that the figure turned and left the office of the Nietzschean General who literally ran the drift.

Later that day...

May I have your attention please...  
General Napoleon Fernandez has been assassinated.  
His assassin has been captured.  
Will any witness please come to the security office at once.  
That is all.

The message rang through the suddenly quiet Boca Drift, another general killed? Could it be the Spectre? The question echoed through all those who had heard of the assassin.

"Come on Rev." Beka said to him under her breath. "We don't want to be here when they start looking for accomplices."

"I fully agree Beka." Rev said as they started moving towards the docking bay and the waiting _Maru._

"Beka!" The call resounded across the docking bay. It was Trance running after them.

"Hi Trance. What's up?" Beka asked as the purple girl slid to a stop in front of her.

"Have you guys seen Harper? I haven't seen him since he went to look for parts. And that was several hours ago." She told them, panic and worry evident in her voice.

"Calm down Trance. I'm sure he's back at the _Maru, _doing something to the engines." Beka told the frightened girl.

'She has every right to be worried.' Beka thought, 'Harper is, after all her best friend, and I think there might be something more though.'

Out loud she said "we'll check the _Maru,_ then the pubs. Ok?"

Trance brightened a little. "Ok." Was all she said, but there was a wealth of emotions in that one word.

Together the three shipmates set off the search their ship for the missing engineer.

"What do you mean no?" Harper said in shock.

"I mean just that, no. As in no you are not leaving with that part." The shopkeeper told Harper.

"Why not?" Harper asked.

"That part ain't for sale, even if it were it'd cost more that you'd see in two lifetimes." The man said as he removed the merchandise in question from Harper's hand.

"Say I could afford it, how much would it cost me?" Harper asked, getting an idea.

"Well, since you're so interested in it, I'll tell ya. 3,000 thrones." The shopkeeper was expecting a look of shock on Harper's face at the sum of money, but he didn't get it. Instead Harper gave him an almost amused expression before taking out an account card.

Harper leaned towards the man with a wicked glean in his eyes.

"How about I give you 4,000 and we both walk away happy. I get the part and you get 4,000 thrones. Sound good? Or should I walk away now and try to find the part cheaper somewhere else?" Harper said, knowing full well that the man had never seen 4,000 thrones in his life, let alone the 3,000 he had asked for.

After making the deal, Harper walked away from the shop, a happy grin on his face.

Back at the _Maru_, Harper finally showed up after 30 minutes of Beka, Trance, and Rev Bem searching the ship from stem to stern, as well as the surrounding docking bay.

"Harper!" Trance was the first to see him, she ran over and gave her friend a big hug. "You had us worried Harper."

"Don't worry my beautiful purple sparkly babe. I was just picking up one last part, I had to strike a deal with the shopkeeper." He told her as they Boarded the _Maru_ to see an angry looking Beka standing there. "Uh ... Hi Boss." He said.

"Don't you 'Hi Boss' me mister. Where have you been? You had Trance almost worried sick." She told him, her expression softening.

"Like I told Trance, I was getting a part." He showed her the part in question. "See? So I'm sorry if I worried you guys. But I was fine. You'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool Seamus Zelazny Harper, 'Super-Genius.'"

Beka rolled her eyes at his antics, Trance just giggled.

"So shall we all head home? I need a bath, this place is filthy." Beka told them as she made her way to the cockpit to get clearance to leave.

"Stow your gear then come back up here, I have some chores for you kiddies to do." She yelled down the corridor to them.

"Yes mother." Harper said, this of course elicited a snort from Beka.

Harper and Trance just grinned at each other and set about stowing away their packages.

Day of Spectre's Execution - Drago-Kazov Homeworld, Televised

As the image of the execution square on the Dragan homeworld came into focus, Harper gave an involuntary shudder. Trance was the only one to notice due to the fact that she was wrapped in his arms, and that they were in the back of the room.

"What you are about to see is the execution of the Notorious Assassin called Spectre." The Dragan announcer said. "He has been charged with crimes against the Nietzschean people and has been found guilty of those charges." He went on.

"This is the man known only as Spectre." An image of a beaten, bloody, man appeared on the screen. Dylan, Beka, Rev, and Trance all looked away. Only Tyr and Harper continued to watch as the man was beaten once again.

"He is to be executed by beheading." The announcer said. "It will begin shortly." He stated in a cold voice.

Everyone's attention had by now, returned to the screen. They all saw as the executioner tested his blade on a ripe Cali Melon. The melon was split neatly in half with no juice escaping.

Then the prisoner was 'escorted' to the stage after receiving another beating. He was placed on a chopping block and a bag was placed over his head. The announcer came back on.

"He will be executed in a matter of moments, please remove any children from the room for this promises to be messy." He said, obviously reading from a script.

All eyes were on the screen as the executioner approached the platform and the prisoner. As he raised his blade to take Spectre's head, Trance turned around and buried her head in Harper's chest, trying to block out the sights and sounds. As the blade fell, Beka, Harper, Dylan, Rev, and even Tyr looked away from the gore that filled the screen.

As the blade struck, there was a sickening _thwump_ as the blade lodged itself in the block where a head once was. The execution over, Dylan had Rommie turn it off.

"You're all free for the rest of the day." Dylan said in a drained voice.

They all took their leave to go think about what they had just seen. In short they all need time to themselves, all except Harper and Trance, they needed time together.

Harper and Trance left Command and headed towards Hydroponics, there they hoped to find the peace that they felt lacking in the hearts after the execution. Sadly, that peace wouldn't come until several days later, a day that would change all their lives.

Two days after Spectre's Execution - Andromeda Ascendant

"Rommie run that scan of Harper's quarters again. I don't like that hole in the sensor sweep." Dylan told the Avatar.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Dylan, I'm still getting a blank spot from portions of Harper's quarters."

Dylan activated the internal communications to the Machine Shop.

"Mr. Harper, would you please report to Command Deck." Dylan ordered.

When there was no response, Dylan looked over at Rommie for answers.

"Harper is not in the Machine Shop, nor is he in Engineering. He's obviously not in his quarters. Sensors show that he's in Hydroponics with Trance, and they're in very close proximity." Rommie told him.

"Well then I'll go down there and have a chat with him. Rommie you have Command." With that he left for Hydroponics.

Hydroponics Bay

Harper and Trance were laying beside each other on a blanket under a tree, eating what appeared to be a picnic lunch. Dylan noticed that Harper had an arm draped over Trance's side, while she lay nestled against him. As Dylan approached he caught fragments of their conversation.

"Have you been busy today?" Trance asked.

"Yeah, I've been working on a special project in my free time and just doing maintenance work the rest of the time. What about you?" He asked giving her a small hug which didn't go unnoticed by Dylan.

"Just taking care of the plants. Nothing as exciting a 'special project'." She teased him.

Harper pulled away from her to look at her. They stared into each other eyes for a few moments before Harper started to tickle Trance.

"Harper ... Harper... stop it ... I .. I can't breathe." She said through her laugh tears.

When Harper stopped so she could get her breath she jump on him and started to tickle him in return. At this point they were both rolling around on the blanket tickling each other and laughing like school children, Dylan had seen enough.

"Mr. Harper."

Dylan's voice cut through Hydroponics Bay like a hot knife through hot butter, causing the two to stop rolling around, and ending up with Harper laying of top of Trance.

"Dylan!" Both Harper and Trance said in unison.

"Uh .. hi Boss. This isn't what it looks like." Harper said, "really I can explain."

Dylan held up his hand to forestall explanations.

"I was watching you two for a few minutes, so I know it's not what it looks like. Would you two please get up, that just looks bad." Dylan said, allowing a small smile to play on his lips.

Grinning like children, Harper helped Trance to her feet. He then unknowingly positioned her behind him, it was the act of someone protecting a loved one.

The act didn't go unnoticed, however, Dylan had other things to worry about.

"So, what can I do for you boss?" Harper asked as Trance leaned her chin on his shoulder and alternated her gaze between Harper and Dylan.

"Mr. Harper, there appears to be a sensor block on an area in your quarters. Would you please explain what you're hiding there?" Dylan asked, watching his expression change from happy to grim in a matter of moments.

"Ah, that I can explain, but I can also show you. Let me go get something from engineering first." He said as he started to make a run for the door.

He was stopped by Dylan grabbing his shoulder.

"Why don't you show me first, then get the something later, or you may find yourself in the brig." Dylan warned as he and Trance followed the blonde Engineer.

At his quarters, Harper turned and looked at Dylan then at Trance, he had a stern look on his face while she had a smile for her friend.

Sighing at the way things turned out, Harper entered the code to open his door. With the door open Harper just stood there while Dylan and Trance entered around him.

"There's nothing here!" Dylan said, surprised to find that there was nothing abnormal about the room except for the mess on the floor.

"Wow Harper! I've never seen your room look like this before, it's so clean!" Trance said softly, looking back at Harper, she noticed a look of extreme sadness on his face as he slowly entered the room.

"No Dylan. There is something here, you just can't see it." He said slowly, moving at the pace of a man going to his death, to the far side of the room and standing there looking at the floor.

"Then show it to us! Where is it?" Dylan commanded, starting to lose patience with Harper.

Slowly, with a sad look on his face Harper reached into his empty closet and turned off the dampening field which also acted as a cloaking device for the object within.

With the field turned off, a large chest was visible in the closet. The chest was unusual, being made of a brushed gum metal gray material, but the most unusual part was the image etched onto the lid, an image of a Wraith.

Andromeda Ascendant - The Brig

Harper sat on the floor of his cell, his back against the wall, his head hanging down. He had the look of a man marked for death, if not death itself, even though he knew he wasn't going to die he felt as though he already had.

Harper sat with his eyes closed, he didn't even look up at the sound of the doors opening.

"Hi Harper." A bubbly Trance said, literally skipping into the room.

Looking over at the person Harper felt that he had betrayed the most, aside from Beka, he managed to say a quiet "Hi Trance."

"Harper what's wrong? Just because you're in the brig and possibly a cold blooded killer, that's no reason to be down." She told him.

Turing his head to look at her, she realized that that wasn't a very cheerful thought.

"Trance, I'm not a cold-blooded killer, but I know one thing, I am a killer. I've killed many Nietzscheans over the years, all of them evil tormentors of humans. But does that make it all right? No! I also know another thing Trance, I don't deserve to have a friend like you, someone that I love and trust and care about." He paused, seeking out her eyes in the semi-dark of the brig. "Do you know why I started to kill Nietzscheans Trance?"

The question caught her off guard, but she nodded that she didn't know.

"My entire family was killed either by Magog or Nietzscheans or disease because they had no immune system from years of Magog attacks and Nietzschean torture and poisoned gas. One day, after my family was all dead, I met this old man who was once an assassin. He called himself the Spectre, no one knew who the original was but there was rumor that he went back all the way to the fall of the Commonwealth. The old man trained me to shoot, kill with a knife and my hands. He trained me to be the next Spectre. He had a chest like the one in my room, it had all manner of weapons, from swords to knifes to various guns. He told me to make a chest of my own and to hide it, which I did." Harper paused to gather his thoughts.

"I once asked him why he choose me to follow in his path. Do you know what he told me Trance?" Harper had looked away during his retelling, but now returned his gaze to Trance.

She had been so wrapped up in his tale that she was startled by his eyes upon her, she shook her head in response.

"He told me that he choose me because I had no family, no friends, no ties and a lot of hate towards the Nietzscheans. He was right, when I killed my first general I told myself it was for my Mother, the one after that was for my Father, and so on until I ran out of relatives and friends. It was at that point that I met you, Beka, and Rev. the last Nietzschean I killed as Spectre was 5 or 6 years ago on Alacar Drift, that's why I was really late not some parts shop, although I did stop for some parts. After that I put down my weapons and the identity of the Spectre, and became just Harper, super genius." This time when he said it there was no smugness in his voice, only acceptance of a fate he can't change.

"If you gave it all up why did you keep the chest? And who was the Spectre that they executed?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her, the fear of her friend subsiding.

"He was the one I choose to succeed me, he obviously wasn't very good, but with him died the infamous assassin Spectre, I want nothing to do with it ever again. I kept the chest because it would be too hard to dispose of. I couldn't throw it out an airlock, plus it was a part of who I was and who I am today."

When he was done, Harper got up and moved to the back of the cell and put his hands against the wall. After a few minutes passed the doors to the brig opened and then closed, then there was no sound. Harper assumed that Trance had left, but moments after that the force field enclosing the brig was lowered. Before Harper knew what was happening he was encircled by Trance's arms, she was hugging him.

"Trance, I'm sorry I got too close to you. I've never gotten close to anyone. I knew that one day that closeness would hurt the one I loved, I knew that one day I'd have to pay for getting off Earth, for making something of myself here on Andromeda, for falling in love, and most of all for being Spectre." Turning around to face Trance, he cupped her face in his hands and stared at her as if memorizing her features.

"Trance, do you want to know the last thing the old man told me before he died? He told me that if I ever found a family or friends or someone I loved, that I was to give up being Spectre and find someone else with no family or friends. And that's what I did, Trance, I gave it up when I joined the _Maru_, only after the last assassination on the Alacar Drift. After that I gave up everything for the one I loved and my friends." He paused remembering how happy he had been to get the job on the _Maru_.

"Trance, I want to tell you something before Dylan and Tyr come in to take me to some show trial the Nietzscheans will have set up for me. Trance I love you, I've loved you since I met you. I'm going to miss you Trance. I hope you have a happy life after I die." He then kissed her gently and hugged her tight.

"But Harper, you can't die. I've seen the perfect possible future and you're in it, with me. We're there together happy and in love." She told him with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Trance, but this isn't the perfect possible future, as soon as Dylan tells the Dragans about me, they'll come and get me and then they'll kill me like the other Spectre." He told her, knowing full well what his death would entail, torture then public execution.

At this statement, they both had the desire to hold each other one last time before the end.

This was the position Dylan found them in when he came to give Harper the good news.

"Mr. Harper." Dylan said as he entered the brig, skidding to a stop at the site of his two crewmen.

Harper just looked up at Dylan, curious as to why the High Guard Captain would be happy with the impending death of his one time crewman.

"Harper you're not going to die!" Dylan said with triumph in his voice, and on his face.

"What? How? Why?" Trance asked from the circle of Harper's arms.

"We told the Drago-Kazov that we had Spectre in custody and were willing to turn him over for trial but they wouldn't hear me out. At the mention of the word Spectre they informed me that there was no Spectre, and that the only one that there ever was had been executed two days ago. They didn't believe me, so you're off the hook with the Nietzscheans. You're not going to die, not by them any way."

At this Trance ran over to Dylan and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, Dylan just smiled until he noticed the look on Harper's face.

"Harper, I thought you'd be happy to know that." Dylan was confused.

"I am happy to hear that Dylan. It's just the only reason they didn't believe you was because the other Spectre took the fall for the entire Spectre family, and we were a family too. The Spectre mantel was all any of us had, and that connection with the ones who had gone before tied us together as a family. He died for all of us who'd ever worn the image of the Spectre. All through the torture he must had admitted to being the one and only Spectre, and that there never were any others. He must have made up a story about genetics, the fountain of youth, or something like that, to explain why he'd been alive so long. And to think when I found him I didn't think much of him." Harper said, his voice bordering on either crying or sadness.

"Did you know his name?" Trance asked softly from her position by Dylan's side.

"Yeah, yeah I did. His name was John, John Galahad. When I heard that I though it was a coincidence that he was named after an Earth legend, but it wasn't. He was a mudfoot from Earth, just like me. And like me he was one of the lucky ones that managed to get off the planet. If I ever have kids I'm gonna name one after him, he was a brave man to face the torture without cracking, and he deserves to be remembered."

During this speech Trance had moved to stand beside the man who'd just confessed his love for her. She gently touch the side of his face, causing him to look up.

"Yes Harper, he was a brave man and he will be remembered." She told him.

At the tearful look on his face, Trance embraced him once again and let him cry out all the frustration and pain. Dylan made a quiet exit from the room.

Harper's Commonwealth Trial - Two days Later

Harper may have been cleared by the Nietzscheans but there was still Dylan and the Commonwealth laws to face. This however, proved to be much easier that Harper thought.

"Seamus Zelazny Harper." Dylan said as he passed judgement over Harper. "For your crimes of passion during a time of war you are here by sentenced to 3 months confinement to quarters when not on active duty. It is the judgement of this court that the punishment be implemented immediately."

With that said Dylan hit his gavel on the block sitting on his desk. Due to the fact that Harper wasn't on active duty, Dylan had Tyr escort Harper to his quarters to begin his sentence, the Spectre chest of course having been removed.

Six Months Later - Valentines Day

"Harper!" Trance said, running into the machine shop where Harper was working.

"What is it babe?" He asked slowing her down so she wouldn't hurt herself, his way of slowing her down was to grab her in a big hug and lift her off the ground. She of course giggled every time he did it.

Setting her down he listened to what she said as he continued to work.

"Harper do you know what today is?" She asked, excitement bursting to escape.

"February 14th, Why?" He asked, looking at her with a gleam in his eye. She had to hit him for that.

"You know why! Its Valentines Day! The day you tell the ones you love how much you love them." She said, the excitement bursting forth.

"But Trance, I tell you that every day." He pointed out, not being able to resist the urge to tease her.

"I know but, ... hey!" She said, catching on that he was teasing her.

He laughed and picked her up in another hug, setting her down, they walked out of the machine shop towards the mess hall.

"So what are you going to wear to the party tonight?" He asked her as they got their plates and sat down.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm gonna go check with Rommie and see if I can get a dress. What about you?"

"Me? I was thinking about going in a toga with a small bow and some arrows." When he noticed the odd look on trances face he burst out laughing then tried to explain. "Trance, it was a joke, I was talking about Cupid, a character from Earth myth associated with Valentines Day. I wasn't really gonna go like that, not unless you went that way too." The playful side of Seamus Harper was out in full force.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Harper. I've got to go back to Hydroponics now, I'll see you before the party. Pick me up at 7?" She half asked and half demanded.

"Yup, see you then, I'll pick you up at your quarters." He kissed her goodbye and then went back to work in the machine shop.

Valentines Day Party - Observation Deck

The party was in full swing when Harper and Trance walked in.

Trance was wearing a pastel pink, sleeveless dress with pastel ribbons trimming it. She was wearing matching shoes and a purple jeweled necklace one shade darker than her lilac skin. The colors of the dress setting off the color of her skin, complimenting rather than detracting from it, the necklace doing the same.

Harper was dressed in a polo shirt designed to compliment Trance's dress. The color was a light red, not pink but light red.

Apart they looked fine, together they were stunning.

"Trance, Harper." Beka called them over to where she and Tyr were standing. "Wow you guys look great, Trance where did you get that necklace?" Beka asked noticing the purple pendant.

"Harper gave it to me, along with a rose bush he found on our last stop over. He said something like it was traditional to give roses on Valentines Day." She smiled up at her best friend.

He smiled back with a look that caused Beka to become embarrassed, for in his smile she saw his undying love and devotion to Trance.

"Well, shall we have some punch?" Beka asked trying to regain her composure, she noticed that Tyr was in much the same position as she was. Despite his hard exterior, the love in Harper's eyes was making even the big, tough Tyr uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. C'mon Beka, let's go get some. We'll be right back." Trance said as she grabbed Beka's hand and pulled her towards the punch bowl where Rommie had a droid keeping guard for any additional 'additives,' namely anything alcoholic.

"So Tyr," Harper said to break the tension left by the girl's departure. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"It is acceptable. The decorations are tacky though." He commented.

Harper laughed.

"They're supposed to be Tyr, are you and Beka here together?"

"What do you mean by 'together'?" The Nietzschean asked, a hint of warning in his voice, Harper wasn't fazed.

"I mean are you and Beka here as a couple, like Trance and I are here as a couple. Are you?" Harper grinned at the look of exasperation that crossed Tyr's face.

"Not in the sense that you and the Purple one are, but we came together. If that answers you question." The tone of his voice meant that it had better have.

The girls returned with punch for all of them.

"Thanks Trance." Harper said, taking the drink and kissing her cheek, if it was possible Trance seem to get happier when he kissed her.

Beka noticed that whenever they were together, Trance was always wearing a smile on her face, and in her eyes. She had a look of absolute rapture.

At this point both Dylan and Rommie entered the Observation Deck, this was not surprising, but the fact that they were arm in arm was.

They were both laughing at something as they entered, upon seeing the others, they made their way towards them.

"Well, looks like everyone's here." Dylan said as he counted the couples.

"Not everyone Boss. Rev's not here yet. He's getting the cake, he'll be here shortly." Harper told him.

As if on cue, the door opened and allowed the Magog Wayist to enter with the cart bearing a big pink heart-shaped cake, a huge smile on his face.

"Now it's a party!" Harper said as Rev put the cart by the punch, and joined the others.

"Well. Shall we exchange Valentines Day cards?" Rev asked, holding six cards in his hands.

"Sure, Rev you go first and give out your cards, then Beka, then Me, then Rommie, then Tyr, Trance is after that, and Harper you're last." Dylan said, a small smile on his face.

"Ha, ha Dylan. Why don't we just make 7 piles and put each other's cards there, seems a bit fairer. At least I think so." Harper said.

"That's a better idea. Make a pile for each person and put your card there., ready set go!" Dylan said, then there was utter chaos as 7 piles were made in a hurry.

"Ok, now that we got that over with. Dig into your pile." Dylan said, reaching for the top card in his pile.

"It's from Rommie, it says: _Dylan, You are my Captain, you are my friend, let me give thanks for those like you in the universe Rommie_, Rommie I'm touched. Thank you."

He told her as he gave her a hug. The joy on her face was priceless.

Beka took one from her pile and read out loud.

"_Beka, The times I've spent with you have shown me a light in the universe. Try not to die anytime soon, your survival would benefit the entire ship Tyr._ Thank you Tyr." She said as she too hugged the card giver, which of course made Tyr uncomfortable.

Rev Bem took a card and read it to him self. Smiling he then read the card aloud: "_Rev, you have guided us and prayed for us, we wouldn't be a crew or a family without you. Love the Crew._ Thank you all, this means so much to me, and look even Tyr signed it." Rev was ecstatic to have gotten such a touching card.

Tyr was next to take a card and read it. He gave a small smile and then put the card away, everyone could tell he wasn't going to read it and they weren't going to try to take it from him.

Rommie picked up a card from her pile and read it: "_Rommie, you stood by me for 300 years. You have sheltered me, you've loved me, you've cared for me. For all that and more I thank you. Dylan._" She as both Beka and Dylan had, embraced the card giver.

Finally it came down to Harper and Trance, Harper being the gentleman that he was, let Trance go first.

Trance picked up a purple card from her pile. "_Trance, you are the purple light in the darkness of my world. You are the piece of my heart that I've been missing since before I left Earth. Trance, you are the love of my life. Love Harper._" As she read the tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh Harper, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said moving to hug and kiss the man who gave her the card.

"Well Harper, its your turn." Dylan told him.

"Yeah, I know." He replied. Releasing his hold on Trance and moving towards his pile of cards.

Taking the first one on top of the pile he read it: "_Harper, you are the love of my life, you make every day an adventure. I love everything about you, from your humor to your depths of emotion. You are the one constant in all the perfect possible futures, you are the missing piece of my heart, my love. Trance."_

Harper couldn't help but let the tears flow, the last people to say they loved him and mean it were his parents. 'Trance will never know how much it means to me to have someone say they love me and mean it.' He thought as he grabbed Trance in a hug that lifted her off the floor, giggling.

"Well, now that everyone has read one card, lets exchange gifts. We'll open the rest of the cards later." Dylan said as he started passing out the marked gifts, everyone acting as though it were Christmas. Even Tyr was in a communicative mood, and he even gave a wrapped gift to Harper and Trance.

They were all acting like children on Christmas morning, tearing open the paper and hugging the givers with many profuse thanks.

Later that evening, after everyone else had gone to bed, Harper and Trance were in the Hydroponics Bay, lying on a blanket beneath the trees. This was almost the same as when Harper had been forced to reveal his secret.

The were just laying there enjoying the artificial breeze that Andromeda created for the plants benefit. They were looking up to where the sky should had been, and where there was once a ceiling there was now a holographic projection system of the sky.

It was night and the stars were out, which stars doesn't matter for they could have been the stars as seen from any planet in the known galaxies. What's important is that Harper was at peace with himself.

"Trance?" Harper said from his position by her side.

"Yes?" she asked turning to look at her best friend and the love of her life.

"I was wondering something, have you ever been married?" the question caught Trance by surprise, causing her to prop herself on her elbow and look at Harper who was still watching the sky.

"No Harper, I've never been married, I've never really been in love before either." She replied, settling back onto the blanket. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, that's all. I know that you're older than you let on. You're not the naïve young girl you pretend to be, you've been around, and you've seen things. I can't begin to imagine what you've seen, nor would I try. Anyway, happy Valentines Day Trance." He said, looking her in the eyes from where he lay beside her.

"Happy Valentines Day Harper." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Trance I have one more gift for you, something I couldn't give you at the party. Something of a personal nature." He tried to explain, but couldn't.

"Come here Trance, I want you to hear something." When she had moved to the place directly beside him he rolled onto his side and she snuggled into the hollow formed by his body. Laying in that position, with his arms around her waist, Harper pressed a button on a remote, then threw the remote onto the blanket. A song started to play, softly at first then growing louder.

If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

As they lay listening to the song, Trance was also listening to the subtle rhythm of Harper's breathing and his steady heart beat. She was at complete peace, completely content to lie there the rest of her life, she was soon almost asleep.

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

As the song ended, Harper turned to Trance and tried to ask the most important question of his life.

"Trance?" He asked to his half-asleep girlfriend, yes he could actually call her his girlfriend now.

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"Trance, come on, wake up." He pushed, getting her to wake up.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up. What is it Harper?" She asked, rolling onto her back and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Trance, love of my life, my beautiful purple sparkly love, will you marry me?" he asked, having half whispered the request.

When she heard what he asked she became fully awake.

"What?" She asked, just for clarification.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated.

It took her only a moment to respond, she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

When she pulled away she only said one simple word "Yes."

Harper couldn't stand the joy that was bursting to escape, so he jumped up and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!." He then said in a quieter tone to Trance, "You've made me the happiest mudfoot in the entire universe. I love you, my purple sparkly princess." He told her as he removed the ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her finger.

The ring was made of white gold, with a rare light purple diamond set into it. What a way to start a new life, what a time!

From that day forth, Valentines Day would never be the same for Harper and Trance.

They were married the following week, allowing the crew only a short time to get gifts.

The ceremony was beautiful, held in the Hydroponics Bay with flowers and garlands adding to the charm and elegance.

Somehow, nobody really knows how, but somehow Trance got Harper to dress in a full tuxedo, the crew was to say the least, shocked.

Trance herself was resplendent in a floor length, slightly laced gown. The color was that of light lilac, which in turn was almost a cream color. Trance was wearing a purple flower the same color as the pendant around her neck, in her hair. With the pendant that Harper gave her to complete the ensemble, the rest of the crew found her to be a most blushing and beautiful bride.

The ceremony, when everyone had been seated, was performed by both Dylan, as Captain of the ship, and Rev as the local priest.

The service was a short and simple one, with both Harper and Trance exchanging vows which they wrote themselves.

"Seamus Harper." Trance began, "you have been my best friend for awhile now. You were the one that I could always go to if I had a problem or just needed to talk. Even the time I spent just watching you work, was time that I felt my self growing closer to you. You've been my best friend and now you're my only love. I'd do anything to see a smile on your face or hear you tell me you love me. This may not lead to the perfect possible future for the universe, but for you and me, it is, and I love you."

Trance's word were so moving that even Tyr had a tear in his eye, but he'd be the last to admit to it. Harper was just watching the beautiful purple girl in front of him, a look of pure adoration shining on his face and in his eyes.

"Trance, you've always been there for me to complain to. You'd always listen to me when I needed to vent, which is a lot. You'd give me advice on what to do, you always led me gently to the correct path, even though I never saw it. You are my best friend and my one confidant, to you I can give all my secrets and pain. You're the only person I've every loved who hasn't abandoned me or died. I will always be there to take care of you, to protect you, to love you and cherish you. I never believed you when you spoke of a perfect possible future, but now I do. And I can see that future when I see the love in your eyes. I know that I can never truly express how deeply these words mean to me, but over time, I know that you will learn the depths of my love for you. I love you Trance."

He and Trance then kissed deeply and passionately for what seem like forever but in fact was only a few minutes. When they pulled apart they walked down the aisle to where the reception was waiting on the Observation Deck.

The reception past in a blur for the new couple, they hardly noticed the party, so happy and elated were they. They spent the majority of the time they did remember wrapped in each other's arms, alternating once in awhile. Fortunately Rommie was taping the entire event so that they could watch it later.

Once the reception was over, Harper and Trance made their way to their new shared quarters. Inside there were the several gifts given to them by the rest of the crew, but they paid no attention to them.

Just before they got to the door, Harper picked Trance up and opened the door. She looked at him with curiosity written on her face.

"It's an old Earth tradition to carry the bride over the threshold of their door, it's said to bring luck and happiness to the couple." Harper explained as he carried Trance over the threshold of the door.

Setting Trance gently on the bed, Harper moved to a position next to her and just looked into her eyes. Lifting his hand to gently trace the contours of her face, Harper placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Trance." He told her.

"I love you too Harper." She replied.

As the door to their quarters slid quietly shut, Harper and Trance couldn't have been happier, they had finally found each other. The joy they felt at knowing that they were now a family was indescribable.

As this thought went through Harper's mind he realized that neither he nor Trance would ever be alone again. Never have to face the cruel reality of a hostile universe alone, nor have to face the joys of those in their lives without some one to share it with.

The tears came freely to Harper's eyes at this thought. 'I'm not alone any more.' He thought, 'I'll always have Trance and she'll always have me, till death do us part and longer.'

With that thought echoing in his head, Harper suddenly jumped onto Trance and started tickling her. This of course caught her by surprise. Trance however wasn't going to allow him to win this time, this time she fought back with tickles of her own.

Thus did Harper and Trance start their new lives as a married couple, as a unit. In a time when two become one, best friends became best lovers.

_Fin_


End file.
